1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static eliminator with dust removal feature, and more particularly to a static eliminator with dust removal feature for cleaning the dust on the workpiece surfaces and eliminating the static electricity thereof before the workpieces being mounted or assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, with the development of science and technology, many products such as connectors are becoming thinner, lighter and smaller so assembly requirements for workpieces have become higher and higher.
One requirement for the workpieces is removing flash formed on the workpieces or swarfs dropped thereon. As we all know, because the friction between the workpieces and other objects can generate static electricity during insert-molding, transportation and so on, surfaces of each workpiece may adsorb a lot of dusts. If the dusts and the swarfs adsorbed on the workpiece surfaces are not effectively cleaned, they will make the workpiece surfaces by surface treatment be uneven and make the adhesive force between the spraying material and the workpiece surfaces be weak. Moreover, the dusts and the swarfs adsorbed on the workpiece surfaces maybe affect product functions. Therefore, it is important to clean the workpiece surfaces before assembling the workpiece with other components.
In order to effectively clean the dusts or the swarfs adsorbed on the workpiece surfaces, the prior dust removal method is employing a static fan, which could provide an amount of airflow having positive or negative electric charges to blow the dusts or the swarfs off and neutralize the static electricity on the workpiece surfaces. If the electric charges on the workpiece surfaces are negative, they can attract the positive electric charges of the airflow to neutralize the static electricity on the workpiece surfaces. If the electric charges on the workpiece surfaces are positive, they can attract the negative electric charges of the airflow neutralize the static electricity on the workpiece surfaces. Whereby the prior method can obtain the purpose of eliminating the static electricity. At the same time, the dusts adsorbed on the workpiece surfaces can be blown off by the airflow of the static fan thereby obtaining the purpose of cleaning the workpiece surfaces.
However, above prior dust removal method still cannot effectively clean the stubborn dusts on the workpiece surfaces. And the dusts, which are blown off and flying in the air, maybe cause our surroundings to be polluted and maybe float down on the workpiece surfaces again, thus reducing the cleaning effect.
In view of above described problems, it is desired to develop a static eliminator with dust removal feature that overcomes these problems.